


Snippets

by Occasionalfanart



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Original Work, Seven Wonders - Peter Lerangis, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: im not gona tag relationships, its 2 am and im tired of my bullshit, or characters, that takes a motivation i do not currently have, this is a work dump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionalfanart/pseuds/Occasionalfanart
Summary: I decided to maybe make a new thing to dump my work in instead of putting it in my other work that i do not touch





	1. WOrk dump

**Author's Note:**

> this is only rated teens and up because there might swears i dont fucking know and i dont wanna look because that's more work then its worth

Snippet 1

I guess you can look through my stuff now, but you won’t find answers.

The answer as to why I did this? It’s simple.

I had to get away. My conscious died along with my sense of right and wrong long before this. My mind was screaming at me. They were too close. 

But you don’t know what I’m talking about. So let’s start from the beginning.

It began on a rainy April 15th. I was tired of seeing the husbands across the street scream. I was tired of seeing the taller one slap the shorter one. I was tired of hearing the taller one yell at the shorter one for messing up. I was tired of seeing the shorter one crying. I was tired of seeing the shorter one with a black eye, or bruised wrists, or a bandaged cheek.  
So I did something about it.  
I began to study how often the taller one would leave the house, what time, what days. After four weeks I noticed he always left on Saturday nights, alone, and always at nine o’clock at night. So, on the fifth week, I made my move.  
I got in my car at 8:45 and drove around the street corner and waited, engine on. He walked past at 9:10 and at 9:12 I got out of my car and followed him.  
Lucky for me, he turned down into a small alleyway. Smirking, I pulled my knife out of my trench coat pocket, put my gloved hand over his mouth, and slit his throat. He made no noise, and he went down quickly. I checked for a pulse and found a quickly slowing one. But I knew just assuming he would die soon would be dangerous, in case anyone finds him.  
I wiped the blood off my face and stared down at the gaping hole in his chest where his heart should be, and the bloody muscle next to him. 

The next “victim” was the balding woman that frequently visited the restaurant I worked at. She seemed to always be placed in my section, which I was extremely grateful for. The reason I chose her? I’ve seen her on the streets before, always hurting others. Maybe it was her appearance, she was only thirty years old, but she looked about forty years older because of how often she smoked. Cigarette fumes might as well have been her perfume, she reeked of them. But it was when I watched her beat the crap out of a highschooler that I knew what I did on May 20th would not be a one time thing. On May 30th I began the notetaking again. I jotted down when she walked into the restaurant and when she walked out. I already knew she came with five young children, that seemed to be scared of her, every other week.  
After three weeks I noticed that she always left ten minutes before my shift ended. Which meant that if I played my cards right I could get her to stay late, and catch her when she was leaving.  
The plan didn’t work the first time. The restaurant was too full, and I had to stay back to help.  
The second attempt, two weeks later however, went perfectly. I told her her order got mixed up with one of the other few people in my section and it would get corrected shortly.  
My shift ended right as I handed her her food. I quickly headed to the break room, grabbed my casual clothes and headed to the bathroom to change. When I left I noticed the woman was still there. Smiling, I pulled on my dark blue and black winter coat and wrapped a dark purple scarf around the bottom half of my face.  
When I stepped outside I walked out to the parking lot and got in my car, which I had positioned to be right in view of the restaurant doors. I got on my phone and read comedy comics while I waited. I knew there weren’t many security cameras in the area, and the city was fixing to get more, but they didn’t have the money. Lucky for me, but not so much for the woman who just stepped out of the restaurant. I waited until she got to her car before I turned off my phone and put on my gloves.  
I followed her through and out the parking lot, through traffic, on the highway, and finally on a back road heading to what was probably a campsite.  
I guessed she had realized I was following her around the gas stop before the highway. I knew she had been driving for far too long, she had most likely been scared and trying to shake me. Good thing I didn’t lose her though, because she just stepped out of her car and God, was her horror satisfying.  
I stepped out of my car too, and through my scarf said in an accent, “Sorry miss, my sister’s car is just like yours, and I thought I was following her. You see, she was trying to show me a family camp she was staying at with her kids. She thought I might like to visit with my husband and our child some day, y’know? So I was going and following her. I didn’t mean to scare ya.”  
The balding woman sighed, and replied, “Oh, I dragged you on a chase, I guess. I’m sorry, miss.”  
“Oh, it’s no matter, what’s your name?” I asked, walking closer, one hand in my pocket grabbing my knife and the other hand held out for a handshake.  
“Hm, well, you can call me Maud.” She answered, grabbing my hand, expecting a small, quick handshake.  
I held onto her hand and whipped out my knife, quickly cutting her throat. “Nice to meet you, Maud.” I whispered, before quickly cutting out her heart too. 

I threw my purple scarf into the plastic bag on the arm of the passengers chair and grumbled. “Stupid Maud got blood all over my favourite scarf, dammit.”

Snippet 2

I pat the seat next to me and Castor slowly sinks down. 

“So,” I glanced at him, “what’s been up with you? You’ve been acting kinda… off.”

He gives a weak laugh and looks down at his hands. “So, you noticed, huh. I guess I’m a worse actor then I thought. Look,” He trails off before tilting his head and looking me in my eyes, “I just have some,” Another pause, “difficult things going on at home. I’ll tell you what it is when it’s over, but for now,” He sighs heavily, and looks down again, “I’ll be okay, I promise. You don’t need to worry about me.” 

He gets up and I take his offered hand and get up too. The warning bell rings and we begin to head to our next class.  
I sigh, pulling on my gym uniform. Well that conversation didn’t offer much help. But I am going to figure out what’s going on. Especially since no one else can seem to tell the difference in how he’s acting.

Snippet 3

I swing my legs off of my bed and glare at the dark space ahead of me. After hours of trying to sleep to no avail I’ve finally given up. I can’t stop thinking about my pathetic fail at the U.A. sports festival. My fellow general studies classmates had reassured me that I did well, and I did for someone with a quirk like mine, but it still didn’t help. Of course I had been placed against Shinso in the One on One. Our quirks perfectly match each other as team mates, but against each other it’s an immediate take-down. I stare down at my hands in anger. As if it will make my quirk change from manipulation into something more powerful, something less looked down on by the world. I understand why. A quirk that supplies you with just the right thing to say to make people do what you want? Not the most heroic; Shinso’s in the same situation and through that our friendship was born.  
My quirk requires me to talk for it to work, and Shinso‘s quirk requires his opponents to talk for it to work. Thus, standing on the arena floor we came at an impasse. I couldn’t speak, and he couldn’t force me to do anything. Eventually I just tried to push him out, but being of virtually the same physical abilities we had a hard time there too. The difference was that I can block pretty well and his punches are pretty good too. The match ended with me giving up when he punched my diaphragm - knocking the air out of me. 

Snippet 4

Carmen accepted Gray’s high-five when she knelt back down on her cushion. She had beaten Sheena in speed and efficiency in Shadow-san’s dollar bill exam, and the look on Sheena’s face at that moment was glorious.  
A week later and the exam results were published, and Carmen was ecstatic, she had passed and now she was going to help plan her first heist.  
(Okay so this one is most definitely the oldest, but i TRIED)

Snippet 5

I shot upstairs and pulled open the door. Suddenly I was on the roof. A screeching alarm pierced my ears and made me feel lightheaded.  
Three guards pivoted on their heels and faced me, hands on their weapons as I took in my surroundings.  
I was on the roof and near the edge; there was a rain drain to the right of me. I hid a smile and slowly took off my red sweater, holding it by its arms in front of me. The jungle was closest to me on the right side, which meant I should go left. They wouldn’t expect me to take the longer route. I just needed a distraction.  
“Chali,” Bhegad said softly from the bottom of the steps, “I have PhDs from Yale and Cambridge. If you think I am crazy, then you must think your friends are, too. And Torquin and the guards. And seventy-nine world-class experts in genetics, biophysics, classical archaeology, geography, computer science, mythology, medicine, and biochemistry.”  
Mr. Tweed Yoda seemed to be very invested in what he was saying at this particular moment, so I dropped my sweater onto the rain drains beginning, so it would be extremely easy to grab.  
“Not to mention a support staff of two-hundred and twenty eight. The Karai Institute is the finest think tank in the world. And we are patient. We can wait until you’re ready to listen, But you will not escape. So it’s either now or later. Your choice.”  
I couldn’t help it, I laughed. They thought any of that made it better? I didn’t want to be here and I wasn’t going to stay. So, I stepped up to the ledge and smiled uncontrollably wide. “Well, sir,” I said mockingly, “You may not be crazy, but I for certain am.”  
And with that, I jumped off the ledge. 

 

I had grabbed my sweater when I jumped, hitting the rain drain and probably causing a bruise. Now, I wasn’t exactly falling, the fall would’ve been shorter, but I didn’t want to break my legs, I was more so fast gliding. I stared down and when the ground got closer, I pulled tighter on my sweater, effectively causing me to slow down enough for a gentle tumble to the ground.  
Then I heard the shouts. I grabbed my sweater and bolted left, running towards the jungle faster than I had run towards anything in my life. My head was pounding, but I had to keep going, I didn’t want to be there. Confused shouts were all I heard and I didn’t dare look back. Looking back meant seeing who they sent out to capture me again.  
After a minute I reached the jungle, but I didn’t slow down. I shoved my way through the underbrush, getting whacked in the face with multiple vines.  
I ran for what felt like forever, only considerably slowing down after what was probably only an hour. And then I heard shouts again. I quickly scrambled up a tree, and then leaned around it to climb to the other side of the tree. I was breathing so heavily, and my head was spinning from overexertion and dehydration, but I had to keep going. I continued to crawl across the branches of the trees, grateful now for how close they grew together.  
Once I got far away enough from the path my heels had pounded into the grass I began to climb higher. The tree I was currently on was about as high as the others, but it was much more leafy. So much so, that I sat along the very top branches and was still completely covered from view, when if I had chosen any other tree, I would have been exposed.  
I smiled as I leaned against the back of tree and then promptly yelped. I scrambled to get back to being properly situated on the branch, sweat and tears mixing on my face. I nearly just fell to my death. I needed something to stabilize me out here. I began to slowly climb down, carefully watching for any signs of the Karai Institute. When I got halfway down I spotted a thick vine. That would do. Hopefully.  
As I tied myself to the tree with the thick vine I smiled and thanked my elementary school’s library for really only having survival books. Tomorrow, I’d find a sharp rock and make a spear or something. Maybe kill a bird, or a fish if I could find water. 

When I woke up the next morning I had expected it to be to the sound of birds. Not the sound of a helicopter. Shit. My eyes shot open and I looked for the helicopter while quickly undoing my vine safety net. I didn’t dare move the leaves out of the way, but the sound was getting closer, and it sounded like it was coming from right it front of me. I quickly twisted to the other side of the tree and began speedily climbing down. I never touched the ground though, and continued to crawl around on the tree branches.  
I suddenly stopped crawling when a glint caught my eye through the trees. I looked towards it and saw a bright blue. The ocean. I crawled towards the water before stopping near the tree line’s edge. I didn’t hear the helicopter, and decided it was safe. I climbed down the last few feet of the tree and and slowly walked towards the water.  
I slipped out of my shoes and socks and cautiously waded in the shallow areas, staying near the beach. This place was foreign to me and I had no clue what animals lived here. There could be sharks, jellyfish, zebra mussels, water snakes, stingrays, the point was, I don’t know.  
I began looking for a sharp rock and I found one after only about two minutes of searching. I hadn’t seen any fish that were big enough to eat, so I left the water and went back to the tree line to look for a long stick.  
It took me a while, and I was covered in dirt by the end of it, but I found a sizeable stick and began to sharpen it in the early afternoon sun.

I smiled as I stared at the squirrel on the end of my makeshift spear. I had read somewhere it was near impossible to catch squirrels, and I felt so lucky I had caught something to eat. Standing there in the middle of a tropical forest gazing proudly at a squirrel, I probably looked crazy, but that was alright, because I wouldn’t starve.  
I stood back on the beach gathering sticks and twigs for a makeshift fire, Thank God I snuck my matches into my pocket earlier. As I lit a match and threw it on the fire I waited for it to grow, and then began to cooked the squirrel I skinned shortly before. After eating I stamped out my fire, picked up my match and put it in my pocket. I gathered up the remaining sticks and cradled them in my arm as I walked back to the slowly darkening forest. I turned around to stare at the sunset for a moment before heading into the brush.

 

The next morning I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. I smiled softly and rubbed my head to find my hair was growing back. Thank God. I untied the vine belt around my waist and climbed down the tree a bit, before crawling from tree to tree, picking fruit for breakfast. Once I had an arm’s full I sat down and began eating. I had no clue where this place was, but they had plums, bananas and apples that were all in season at the same time, for which I was grateful.  
After I finished eating my thirst hit me like a train, it was time to find running water, because I have no clue how to get salt out of water. So, I climbed out of the tree and began to search for signs and sounds of nearby running water.  
After wandering around virtually aimlessly for hours I finally heard it, the soft sound of running water in the distance. I followed the sound until it became a deafening roar and I saw the rush of water falling down the smooth rocks. It was a small waterfall, and it seemed safe enough near the edges, so I took the chance and leaned forwards, my hands cupped to get the water. It was freezing, but I continued to fill my hands then drink.  
Once I was no longer thirsty I went back to hunting for dinner. I caught another squirrel, cooked it, stamped out my fire and went to sleep.  
The next morning I woke up, searched for fruit, ate breakfast and drank water from the waterfall. Then I went hunting again, this time on the beach, and I caught a fish. I cooked it, ate it and went to sleep. I fell into a routine.  
And that was my fatal mistake.

 

Nine days into the routine I woke up in the morning, but not to the sound of birds, rather to the smell of Red Beard. Shit. I was in the helicopter again and I already had handcuffs on. This is bad, this is bad, this is bad. I needed to get out, but my hands were tied, literally. My sweater was still tied around my waist, it was too hot to wear in the forest last night. I couldn’t believe I had been caught.

Snippet 6

I walked through life constantly dealing with stares. It was a part of the daily. I always knew why, it’s been happening since I was born. Most people’s soul marks were on their shoulders, hands, or upper arms; sometimes you’d see someone of the beach with a Soul Mark on their back. My Soul Mark, however was on my neck and looked like it was choking me. So, the stares were warranted, that didn’t make it any less uncomfortable.

 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaand thats it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a WIP, but I'm working on a real story? This is the first scene.

Snippet 6

I sighed as I opened my curtains and stepped onto the balcony, my room had already been mostly prepared for me, I just needed to place my clothes, books, and random trinkets in place. I look out at the green grass facing my window and the enormous metal fence in the distance. I noted the barbed wire on top, I knew it was to keep villains out but it still made me uneasy. Like I was trapped. Looking to my right I saw the empty balcony of my dorm neighbour. They still hadn’t been here when I got here an hour ago, which was surprising considering it was 3 in the afternoon then. I remembered being told my dorm neighbour to the left had already gotten set up and I smiled. Maybe they were here already, I thought as I whipped my head to the left and promptly screamed. 

The tiger sitting on the edge of the balcony fell onto the floor beyond my sight. I heard a faint grunt and leaned over to see a girl with bright orange hair sat up and rubbing her back.

“Um, hello? I’m, uh, sorry about your fall.” I apologized.

The orange haired girl whipped her head back towards me and flushed. “Oh! Uh, it’s no problem, don’t worry, I shouldn’t really be sleeping on the ledge like that. You just startled me…” Her eyes looked up to me and I was struck by her iridescent yellow eyes. They seemed to glow against her tan skin. “Let’s start over,” She shook her head, orange hair swaying. “My name is Ariel Bocht. I live by myself alot because of my parents work in freeing captive animals. I like mint ice cream and I don’t know how to introduce myself to people.” 

I couldn’t help it, I laughed. Her rising blush and her strange introduction got me. I smiled softly and replied in kind, “My name is Selma Lida. I live with my mom, the popular hero Water Down and haven’t seen my dad since I walked out of divorce court with my mom. I like strawberry ice cream and I think you’re cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, and please give feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was three pages in my google doc and I did not mean for it to be that long.

Coffee shop - Snippet 7(?)

Inspiration: “I saw a guy at starbucks today. He didn't have a laptop, tablet, or phone. He just sat there drinking coffee, like a psychopath" 

“Hi. You don’t know me but I felt the need to tell you that you look like a psychopath.” The woman I am talking to glances at me and raises an eyebrow. She looks away at the other people in the Second Cup we are at. I continue, “You don’t have a laptop, or tablet, or phone. Or even a book. You’re just sitting in the corner drinking a giant coffee and staring at people. You were doing it when I walked in, too.”

“I need inspiration.” She replies curtly, still staring at people in the coffee shop.

“For what?”

She turns her head to look at me, “For my new book.”

“You write books? You’re an author? What do you write about?” I ask, hands on the back of the chair across from her.

She looks like she’s staring into my soul, and I shiver a bit. “Look, you seem to want a conversation,” She fully turns to me now, “So please, just sit down.” 

“You didn’t answer any of my questions.” I note as I pull out the metal chair and sit down. 

She shoves her hand into the soft red purse on the table and pull out a notebook and pen. “What were they again?” 

“Oh, um, right.” I start eloquently, “They were, you write books? You’re an author? And… What do you write about?” I count on my fingers as I hear the pen scratching. 

“Okay, now to answer. Yes, I’ve written a book before, I’m currently in the process of writing the characters for a new one. Yes, I’m an author, as well as the illustrator of my comic book, and I write basically everything but drama.” She stares at her notepad as she answers, before looking up at me and quirking an eyebrow. “Any more questions?”

“Yeah, you said you wrote a book and a comic book, but you look like you’re only 20 like me?”

“I’m 21, actually, but only have been for a month. I also didn’t explain properly. Yes, I am the writer of a book, but I turned that book into a comic book as well so it could reach more people. It’s the same book, but you can imagine it for yourself or stare at my drawings for hours.” 

“So, what’s it about?” I ask, thinking it’s just a simple question so I can keep talking to this cute girl. But when her face lights up like she was waiting for me to ask her that I feel like I’ve been hit with a sack of bricks. She is so cute, I honestly cannot believe it. 

She seems to have stars in her eyes as she explains to me the plot of her book and the detailed intricacies, and how much thought and effort she put into every word and name. She tells me with a smile bright enough to light a whole room how much she loves the story, and how it helped her. She rubs the back of her neck and blushes as she abashedly tells me that she’s gotten emails telling her that her story has helped people come to terms and figure out themselves.

I lean my elbow on the table and put my head in my hand as I stare at her. Her head snaps up before she glumly looks down. “And I’m boring you aren’t I? I’m so sorry, you don’t want to hear all this. Now you can’t even read the book.” 

“What?” My head shoots out of my hand as it falls to the table. “What? No! No no no, don’t worry I liked listening to you! You seemed really happy, I wasn’t bored at all!” I begin to wave my hands around flustered. “Please don’t worry, I’m definitely going to read the book, as well as the comic! I really wanna see your drawings! You made me really invested in the plot and characters, and you didn’t tell me the end so it’s still a mystery… and I’m rambling now too, but don’t worry because you weren’t boring me at all!”

There was a long pause before she smiled softly and said, “Oh. Well, that’s really nice of you.” 

“Thanks. So, what is your current book about?”

“It’s a historical fiction. It takes place in Scotland in the 1600’s. I just need inspiration for a couple more characters.”

I raise an eyebrow, “How can you find inspiration for a character in the 1600’s with people from today?”

She smiles again. “It’s actually easier than you think. Really the only things that have changed are societal norms, what we eat, and how we dress. For example, if I was alive in the 1600’s I would be killed for being bi and oh my god I just came out to a total stranger.” She looked mortified now and looked straight down into her drink. 

The only tactic I knew that could possibly defuse this situation was to pretend she didn’t say anything with how terrified she looked. So I did just that. “How could you get a fully fledged character by just watching people interact in a coffee shop?”

She looked up at me gratefully. “Well I don’t need a full character, just the base of one.” She looks at the ground, “I just need inspiration from someone.” Her eyes widen as if she’s found out the secret to life before looking at me “And I think I’ve found it. Would you mind if I used you as inspiration for one of the characters in my book?”  
I blush and nod my head slowly. “Uh, yeah, yeah. I would be fine with that.” 

She starts to scribble down some notes before looking at her watch. “Oh no, I have to go soon.” 

She picks up her purse and is about to put away her notes when I steel my courage and quickly blurt out, “Can I have your number?” 

Her hand stops before she looks up at me. “Yeah. Sure. Let me just- let me just write that down for you.” She quickly scribbles down her number on a new page before handing it over to me. “Do you mind if I have your number?” she asks holding out her notepad and pen. I nod while taking them both. I quickly write my number and hand it back to her.

She puts her notes and pen in her purse before picking up her coffee and walking away. She pauses right next to me and quietly says “By the way, it’s not coffee, it’s hot chocolate.” Before quickly and quietly walking out of the Second Cup. I fall down into the chair I was previously in. When did I get up? My face was burning and my heart was pounding. I sat hunched over with my head in the arms for a good ten minutes at least before picking up my head and texting the number I was just given. 

Disaster: Hi, I just realized I didn’t get your name?  
Cafe Cutie: my name is Danielle Howers. And yours?  
Disaster: My name is Elaine. Elaine Scott. 

I smiled at my phone. Walking out of the Cafe and into the sunshine I changed the name in my contacts and headed to the bookstore nearby. I hoped it had her book in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More gay fluff. I am not sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the song "Mountain Thyme".

The first time I had met the girl it was near a run down playground off the well-trodden grass path. I had been hiding in the bushes, trying to get away from the children my parents forced me to hang out with. When I had stepped out of the bushes I saw her, cradling worms in her hands and singing soft lullabies to them. I walked closer to her and smiled when I heard the lyrics of a familiar song. 

“And we’ll all go together, to pull wild mountain thyme. Ah! Who are you!” She looked up at me when I had kneeled in the dirt in front of her.

“Me?” She nodded. “I’m Harper. I’m hiding.”

“Want to hide with me? I’m Amara!” She smiled brightly at me. I was drawn to her eyes, a bright and welcoming brown.

I smiled back at her. Her cheeks and forehead were covered in dirt and mud. She had leaves tangled in her hair and bruises on her knees. Through the worms I could see scratched hands. She probably fell. 

“Want to sing with me?” She asked.

I shook my head before I replied, “Ah. I don’t know the lyrics of what you were singing well enough.”

“Okay! Then I’ll sing it to you!” 

As she was singing I listened to the lyrics and closed my eyes. She was good at singing I had noted. But on the third verse the lyrics were different. I opened my eyes and quirked my brows, confused. “My dad doesn’t like the verse. So he changed it.” And that was all she said before continuing. She finished the song and we talked about things I don’t remember before my parents found me, and brought me home.

 

I never expected I would see her again, but when I walked into my homeroom class on the first day of middle school there she was. I didn’t talk to her, not completely sure it was her. Her hair was much, much shorter. She had a sharp jawline, and a glare, pointed right at me. I quickly looked away and began picking at the skin on my hands as I sat down. 

I didn’t even look at her again until a week later, when she passed by my seat softly singing “Mountain Thyme”. I hadn’t even thought about that songs existence for years, but it was suddenly brought to the forefront of my memories. My eyes snapped up to her as she passed and all I could think to say in that fleeting moment was “Worms.” 

I could see a soft smile on her lips as she headed to the teacher with her paper in hand. My eyes followed her all the way to her seat in the back. Her eyes met mine and she mouthed the word, “Later.” Before pulling out a book to read. The person sharing my desk tapped the paper in front of me. Drawing my attention back to the math problems in front of me I sighed. What in the world was about to happen?

 

Friendship.

Such a fickle thing.

Like all matters of the heart, it was.

But unlike others it never ended abruptly.

It was rarely something that ended sweet.

One small step in the wrong direction had you stepping on eggshells and falling through cracks.

Why had I confessed my crush.

Why had I ruined a relationship with unreciprocated feelings.

Why did I now see her across the room from me, five years later in the doorway of my college dorm room.

And why.

Oh god why did she have her luggage with her?

 

I sat on the chair across from Amara, fiddling my thumbs. She sighed and pulled herself up straighter before looking at me with her intense brown eyes. “I’m sorry.” She’d said, before shaking her head side to side. Before I could ask why she continued, “I ruined our friendship. We had a good thing going, and I stopped talking to you because I didn’t know how to deal with what you told me.” She held up her hand when she saw me open my mouth to protest. “No. I am apologizing, you don’t get to interrupt defending my younger self.” How did she still know me so well? “I’ve had a long time to think about it. I should have noticed when you first grew distant, and I should have told you our feelings had been mutual. Instead I watched as you hung out with me less and less; too scared to do anything. It wasn’t until I hadn’t seen you for a full two weeks that I knew you didn’t want to see me. I stopped trying and cut ties with you. I’m sorry. I hope we can rekindle our friendship again, even after so long.”

My eyes were wide with surprise. I didn’t even realize I was speaking until it was too late to stop. “There’s no need to be sorry, really. It’s okay, I forgave you a while ago. I thought it was my fault and that you hated me, that’s why I stopped talking to you. I hope we can be friends again too.” I smiled brightly, cheeks flushed. 

 

I listened to my wife softly sing the changed verse of “Mountain Thyme” as I prepared us breakfast.

“Oh my true love, I will wed,” she sang, hugging me from behind.  
“Happy first anniversary.” I whispered as I turned enough to kiss her cheek.

“On a clear november morn’,” She kissed my jaw.

I smiled, blushing. Quietly I joined in.

“Surrounded by our friends,” I turned around completely and pressed my forehead to hers. Smiling with her as we sang the last line. “To sanctify our union. Will you go, lassie, go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The changing of the lyrics is not mine, but my dads'. He didn't like the lyrics "If my true love she'll not come, then I'll surely find another." So he created a new one for my mom and him, "Oh my true love, I will wed, on a clear september morn'".


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing is just turning into an original wok dump, huh? This one is as you might guess, another Original work, I got inspiration for another story and I have no concept of waiting to finish one thing before I start another, soo... yeah. That's what this is.

I groaned as I opened my eyes, pain being the first thing to register in my mind. The next thing I noticed was a warm liquid idly running down the side of my face. The third and final thing my groggy mind registered before falling back into unconsciousness was a tall dark figure standing directly in front of me. 

I woke up cold and sweating, a damp cloth was being pressed to my forehead in the area the pain was most intense by the earlier dark figure. I stared at the ceiling above as the world slowly faded from my vision again.

The next time I stirred was to a soft voice telling me to sit up. I felt a gentle hand on my back and slowly opened my eyes. The person helping me was easier to see now, but they were still heavily wrapped in shadows. I attempted to smile, but a sharp pain shot through my head. I tentatively touched my forehead and found it wrapped in bandages. The shadowy figure handed me a bowl filled with soup, telling me to eat. I did as I was told and handed them back the bowl with a muttered “Thank you.”

The figure grabbed the bowl and hummed, “Get some more rest. You need to heal.”   
The figure quietly sang while water ran and I fell back to sleep easily.

When I next opened my eyes, the throbbing in my head had increased in volume and I whimpered as tears prickled near the corners of my eyes. The room was dark, and I wondered if the person helping me was here. I braced for the incoming pain and turned my head. There was an old wooden nightstand next to me, with advil and a glass of water on it. I slowly sat up and took the pills as my eyes finally adjusted completely to the darkness in the room. 

What century was I in? There was only two doors, one lead outside, which meant the other led to a bathroom, the walls looked like they were made of wood. There were things that looked decades and centuries old covering the large room. There was a fully working kitchen with a stove, dishwasher, sink and fridge in the corner. The only bed was the one I was sitting on, and I felt extremely embarrassed until I spotted a pillow and pile of blankets in the opposite corner of the house to the kitchen. 

I took my time, but eventually I stood up and brought my glass to the sink. 

The door that led outside creaked open, causing me to jump. “Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you were up! I tried to be quiet. Do you mind if I turn on the light?” The still shadowed figure said in their calming voice. 

I shook my head, “No, I don’t mind.” The lightswitch was quickly flipped and a weak light flickered on. The glass dropped from my hand and shattered on the floor, some of it cutting my feet and ankles. I hissed in pain, blood flowing from the wounds. 

“Oh no, are you alright? I’m so sorry, did I cause this? Do you need help?” They rapidly questioned before attempting to take a step towards me.

“Get back! Stay away!” I all but shrieked as I quickly backed up, stepping on more shattered glass. It hurt like all hell, but I was terrified. Who were they, or rather, what were they? The blood was beginning to pool around me and I grabbed two dish cloths from the counter and wrapped them both around my ankles and feet. 

When I looked back up the creature was still standing in the doorway, blocking my only way out. It tried to take another step forward before I growled, “Don’t take even one step closer to me, or I will throw everything in this building I can lift at you.” 

The creature paused before pointing at the only other door in the cabin, “There are bandages, tweezers, and other medicinal supplies in the bathroom cupboard.”   
I nodded, and slowly headed into the bathroom, wincing with every step.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another draft of my story.

I’m walking back from the grocery store when I hear an unfamiliar and extremely feminine voice shout, “Hey Selma! I can’t believe you’re here! I haven’t seen you in forever!” The weight of a hand lands on my head and I feel the air shift as a person lowers their mouth to my ear. “Come with me, and no harm will come to you or your friends, got it?”   
I feel her lean back and move her arm to wrap around my neck, all her fingers but one on my bare shoulder. I subtly nod my head and she cheerfully says, “Wanna head to the park to catch up?”

The park is empty, unusual for six o’clock on a friday night, I think as I watch the sun set. Currently four of her fingers are touching my hand. I’m pretty sure she has some sort of ability that requires skin to skin contact to work, but I don’t feel any different than typical, so it must be more specific than that.  
“So Selma, I have to say you’re quite an interesting person. I’ve had fun watching you these past two months.” She says calmly.   
I freeze. “I’ve never seen you before in my life. How have you been…” I trail off as she turns her blood red eyes towards me.   
“Your friends should be more careful who they let touch them.” An unsettling smile falls on her equally red lips. I try to yank my hand away but she now has a death grip on my wrists. “Ah, ah, ah~. I’m still talking to you, am I not?”  
I’m scared. This woman is dangerous. Everything about her is unsettling. From the way she looks and dresses, to the way she carries herself, to the way talks. Everything about her makes fear squeeze my stomach.  
“You really are so strong, you know? Both physically and emotionally. Dealing with the way your father treated you for ten years while your mother turned a blind eye, that must have been horrible for you psyche.” She says.  
“My mother didn’t turn a blind eye,” I protest.  
She continues on as if I said nothing, “And only taking action once he hurts you in a way that would be sure to get out to the public if even one nurse squealed. Why, you must have so much trouble trusting people. And then to be scared of using a whole side of your marvelous ability, how many years of therapy did it take again? Three, four?”  
Her grip tightens the longer I stay quiet. Grinding my teeth I spit out the word “Four” like it’s venom.  
“The fact that you remain in the top five of your class proves how smart you are, I truly am proud, you know. And the way you fought my friends a month ago, my, that was quite a sight.”  
“You’re friends with the villains?” I squeak out, gripping the bench like a lifeline. This woman could probably kill me with the touch of one more finger, and she was friends with the villains.  
“Oh, so you’re one of the people who use villain and hero as the only labels for people, I suppose? I’m sorry but that simply isn’t true. Actual villains and heroes are very rare, most people land in a gray zone. You’re one of them, you know. And so are those ‘villains’ you fought.” She lets go of my wrist and stands up. I get ready to bolt before her hand lands on my cheek. One finger is missing. Lacking her previous warm tone she whispers, “To them, people like you are the bad guys. Everyone is the hero of their own story. But keep mind where you think you are. Because you are nowhere close.”   
I glare as she pats my cheek and finally lets me go. She’s smiling again as she says, “But don’t worry, I’ll be watching to make sure you stay on the correct path.”   
I watch as she turns her back to me and walks away, white dress and hair swaying in the wind. It’s dark out now, and I know I’m in trouble as I check my watch and realize it’s past curfew. How much should I explain? Should I at all? How do I know that woman isn’t watching from the corners, ready to strike if I say too much?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another snippet. This time of two sisters.

I walked in the front door and called out “I’m home!” My sister came racing towards me, arms open for a hug. I quickly drop my things and get ready. “Oof! Your tackles are getting stronger!” I joke as she jumps into my arms, “I really am sorry I couldn’t pick you up after school today, Mr. Coccimigloi assigned us another essay.” 

“Your teacher sucks!” She pouts, digging her legs into my sides. 

“I know, I know. It can’t be helped. But to make up for it,” I set her down and begin to look through the groceries I bought on my way home. “We’ll be having your favourite! Burritos!”  
She gasps and hugs my leg, “You’re the best mom ever!”

Ouch. That one hurt like a twisting knife. “Thanks, Lily. You’re the best too.”

“The best at what?”

“The best at everything.” I laugh, patting her head before picking up the groceries. “I’m gonna go make these now, do you want to tell me about your today while I do?”

“Yeah! Today we learned how to say ‘Hi, how are you?” in French!” 

“Really? I always forget those words, can you refresh my memory?” 

“You speak French perfectly!”

“But we both forget words in English sometimes, it’s the same with French. How did it go? Banger? Comments and vase?”

“Silly! It goes ‘Bonjour, comma ca va?’”

“Smart and adorable! You must be making friends easily!”

“I am! There’s this one girl who’s really nice to me! She’s really funny and makes me laugh! She’s nice. Her name is Blake. And there’s a guy named Isacc! He’s also nice and funny, but people keeping making fun of us.” She looks down, and her legs stop swinging. I put down the seasonings I was sprinkling on the meat. 

“What do you mean their making fun of you? What’s their issue?”

“They keep saying we’re dating, but I don’t like him like that, and he doesn’t like me like that. It’s annoying, and it won’t stop. The teachers just join in when we complain to them! Saying how ‘It’s so adorable how embarrassed it makes us’ and that ‘We look just like boyfriend and girlfriend’! They just won’t stop.” Tears were forming in her eyes and I wrapped her in a hug, “I’m scared. What if, what if Isacc decides he doesn’t wanna be my fri-friend anymore?” She clutches the back of my shirt, “What if he doesn’t want to deal with me and leaves me like mom and d- dad?” 

“Oh, Lily. That isn’t your fault. It was never your fault. Mom and Dad, they just. They don’t know how it feels. They left me, and they left you, but it wasn’t your fault or mine.” I pull back and look her in the eyes, “And if Isacc decides that he doesn’t want to be friends with someone as amazing as you because of some bullies, then that’s his problem, not yours. It’ll hurt if he leaves, but I doubt he will. Don’t worry, I’ll talk to your teachers. They’ll stop the teasing if I have any say.”

“Okay. Okay. I just-” Her breath hitches.

“Hey, shh, shh, it’s okay. Wanna sit down and hug some more?” She nods. “Okay, one second.” I quickly turn off the stove and wrap up the meat before putting it in the freezer. I pick up Lily and carry her to the couch. Rubbing her back while she silently cries into my shoulder I curse my parents for how much they hurt Lily.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me how bad/god it was. im seriously trying to improve and would love some feedback. Danke! Thanks! Merci!


End file.
